Broken Into Pieces
by celiamieraken
Summary: Karin and Toushiro hasn't seen each other for seven years. What happens when Karin gets an invitation to Toushiro and Momo's wedding? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!


**Broken Into Pieces**

AN: Hey guys…I'm back…for a short time =( but I had to write something to keep my authorness active….i know that's not a word, but OH WELL! ^_^ This is gonna be a sad HitsuKarin fic and if u don't like sad endings, I'll add an alternative happy ending. I'll make a poll for you guys to vote..If anybody reads it. So please enjoy!

* * *

~Karin's POV~

It's been seven years since the famous ice taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro, came on a mission and helped my team to beat a bunch of lousy middle school kids at soccer. We only had that one brief meeting and I'm always thankful for him. But since he left….

Flashback

"_Toushiro!"_

_I saw his head turn to see me run towards him before he stepped into the Senkai Gate._

_There was something in his eyes for a second but asked coldly, "What do you want, Kurosaki? I mean….Karin."_

"_Are you coming back?"_

_His eyes widened at my sudden question, but softened at my concerned expression. _

"_I don't know. It depends on the Winter War."_

_Tears sprang into my eyes as I took in the hint of what he was saying. There was a possibility he could die in this war. There was that possibility that I could never see him again._

"_I'll do my best, Karin. Just stay safe for me, ok?"_

"_Sure, Toushirou."_

Flashback End

I've never been the same. I still played soccer, but only alone. I always sat at the railing like he used to and just watch the sunset. Yeah, I know. It's pretty obvious.

I fell in love with Hitsugaya Toushirou.

I was playing soccer thinking about Toushiro when I felt a familiar spiritual pressure behind me. I turned around just in time to see Matsumoto walk out of a Senkai Gate with an envelope in her hand.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I was being sent a letter all the way from Soul Society? What the hell?

"Karin-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while! We should go shopping sometime! But here's a letter for you from Hitsugaya-taicho."

After she said that last sentence, her face fell. I cautiously took the letter and broke the seal with my nail. It read the following.

"Dear Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Ichigo,

You have been invited to the wedding of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo on October 8. Please RSVP with the person who gave you this letter ASAP. We hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Soul Society"

I only read the first sentence and threw the fancy paper down on the ground and ran from the soccer field. Tears flowed out of my eyes.

'So Toushiro's marrying, eh? Well good for him. I was foolish to even think he would fall in love with me. I hope he'll be happy with Momo.'

I heard Matsumoto call my name but I ignored her. I needed some time alone to think. To take in everything that feels like a dream (which was life basically but this is taking a great toll on me). After climbing through my window, I flopped on the welcoming bed and cried for what seemed like forever. I never thought I would cry this freely ever again.

* * *

~Toushiro's POV~

I sat in my office with the piles of paperwork on the desk, waiting to be marked on. I just sent Matsumoto to send the wedding invitation to Kurosaki Karin.

'Karin…'

My granny forced me into this. I didn't wanna marry Momo, hell no. She's like a sister to me! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD MARRY THEIR SISTER? But there's nothing I could do about it. I sighed and went to the Soutaicho's office to ask permission to enter the real world.

"So Hitsugaya-taicho, why would you like to go to the real world?"

"I need some time to think. You know that I'm being forced into this marriage."

Now that I think about it, it wasn't a straightdown lie. I did need time to think before the wedding.

"Alright, Hitsugaya-taicho. Go ahead."

I bowed and said my thanks while Matsumoto came in from a Senkai Gate. Her face was solemn and sad and the envelope was gone. I stiffened.

"Matsumoto, did you give it to Kurosaki?"

"H-hai, taicho."

"Well…"

"I don't think she's attending, taicho. You might want to go see what's wrong. I heard her crying."

Crying? Karin Kurosaki never cried. I flew into the Senkai Gate before it closed.

* * *

~Karin's POV~

I was sitting at my favorite cherry blossom tree in the Karakura Park. My dad used to take me, Ichi-nii, and Yuzu here after mom died. He told us that she was always watching over us. I cried out to the heavens,

"Mom! Do you see the pitiful state your older daughter is in? I just got heartbroken and you're watching me cry like an idiot! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

I slid down the tree as more tears overflowed and dropped onto the ground, multiple tears at once.

"Karin…..what's wrong?"

~Toushiro's POV~

"…watching me cry like an idiot! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

That voice. It's gotta be Karin's. I shunpoed to where her spiritual pressure was located and asked,

"Karin….what's wrong?"

Her eyes widened as she turned around and saw me. I could see her frame, shaking in sadness or anger.

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

"HELL NO! You really think I'm going to your _wonderful _wedding after I started crying and threw down the paper?"

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then what the hell is your problem, Karin?"

"Don't…call. Me. Karin."

I heard her fierceness and seriousness in her tone.

"Fine, _Kurosaki_. So now will you tell me why in seven hells are you crying?"

She wiped the tears from her hands.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I'm crying like hell. You left me. For SEVEN EFFING YEARS. You left me and didn't come back to let me know you were ok. And no, BAM! Matsumoto comes from a Senkai Gate and hands me a _wedding invitation?_ I fell in love with you, dammit! And I STILL don't know why I'm in love with you when you're acting like a complete BAKA!"

I winced as her words pierced me. Not many people had called me baka and got away with it. Wait….she fell in love with me? ME? WHOA TIME TO THINK HERE! Wait wait wait…

'_You know you love her, too. It's the reason why you're not all too happy with marrying Hinamori._

"I knew it, Hitsugaya _taicho_. You don't love me back and never will. I guess this is goodbye for forever. Later, Hitsugaya."

I just stood there, shocked at what Hyornimaru said.

What have I done?

* * *

~KPOV~

I ran and ran until my legs ached, my eyes dry, my heart pounding. Did I really think he would love me back?

I had no clue where I was going and didn't notice that I was walking in the middle of a road. Two headlights stared at me and my last thought was,

"Momo, try to make Toushiro happy. Please."

And I died.

I died on September 30.

I felt the impact break my ribs and be thrown in the air automatically hurling towards the ground. There was a tugging at my chest and in front of me was my chain of fate. Kuso, Ichi-nii's gonna kill me! (Even though I'm already dead) And as if things could get worse, a Huge Hollow appeared. It looked right at me and I did the most logical thing. I ran.

The Huge Hollow had incredible speed and ran after me like a mad person. I had no strength left with the chain on my chest. So I braced myself for the second death in less than 10 minutes. Pathetic. But it never came. I glanced at the dust piling in the hair, and saw a speck of white. My eyes widened….No….NO! He shouldn't be here! I summoned my remaining strength and ran in the opposite direction. It wasn't long after I got swept bridal style and held on to the person's neck. The bright spiky orange hair made me exclaim,

"Ichi-nii?"

* * *

~TPOV~

I followed her spiritual pressure until I saw her walk out into the middle of the road. The car was coming full speed ahead. She was going to get hit. She was going to die. I saw her get hit and twirled in the sky, landing on the ground with a crunch of her bones. Her soul had already formed with the chain of fate on her chest. A Huge Hollow appeared and ran after her. I jumped from building to building until she stopped in her steps and the Hollow stepped forward to eat her soul. Too late, I already slay it and when the dust cleared, she was gone.

* * *

~KPOV~

"Ichi-nii?"

"What did that bastard do to you? First you're crying and then you die and now you're running away from him! I swear I'm gonna kill that kid….."

"I involuntarily fell in love with him."

"And he didn't love you back?"

I shook my head, tears threatening to overflow.

"Ichi-nii….I have a favor to ask you.."

"…What is it?"

"Kill me."

"NANI?"

"It hurts so much….I want the pain to go away…..I don't want to be reincarnated…Please…"

"I could never kill my sister….."

"But…"

"I'll take you to Urahara, see what he can do."

We arrived shortly and Urahara nodded gravely at my situation.

"Are you sure you want this, Karin-san?"

"Yes."

"Then think of the one thing you definitely want to forget."

My mind immediately pictured Toushiro walking towards the soccer field to help my team. All of a sudden, the picture cracked. It cracked and cracked until it shattered and that's how my life ended.

I died on September 30.

* * *

100 Years Later, ~TPOV~ on Karin's Death Day.

I stepped out of the Senkai Gate, landing on the autumn leaves with a light **crunch**. I still married Momo but we never acted like a wife and husband. I walked towards the graveyard, opened the rotting gate, and closing it after I went in. After a few minutes, the Kurosaki grave was in front of me. Karin was placed next to her mother, one of her last wishes that Ichigo had found in her room. He had gone back to Soul Society with bloodshot eyes. Unfortuantely for me, I bumped into him and he saw me. He pointed his finger at me and yelled at me for being a total bastard and killing his sister and so on…But believe me. He did bankai my sorry soul.

Flashback

"_It's all your fault that she's dead!"_

"_What do you mean it's my fault?"_

"_She loved you and you didn't say anything and I found her running and crying at the same time, getting chased by a Huge Hollow! She asked me to kill her because it hurt so much!"_

"_NANI?"_

"_Exactly so I took her to Urahara's and he told her to focus on the one thing she definitely wanted to forget. So she did and he cut off her chain little by little, ripped it out, captured the soul and made it disappear before it turned into a Hollow."_

"…_."_

Flashback End

I fell on my knees,

"I'm so sorry, Karin…I loved you too…..If you just listened."

All of a sudden, the wind blew around me, as if hugging me and seemed to whisper,

"_It's okay….."_

I took Hyornimaru and thought,

'Sorry, you will have to find a new master."

'Master…'

'Sorry…'

I killed myself to be with her. But…..

I never found her in the bliss of death. But that's ok. I died on the same day she did. Just 100 years later.

September 30

"_We're always broken into pieces….our life shatters like glass hitting the floor."_

* * *

AN: Hoped y'all like it! Now I'm gonna make a poll (as I said) if you guys want a happy ending. Oh and I must say the saddest statement yet.

DISCLAIMER! If I owned Bleach, I would rule the world. But sadly, Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei. Period.

And yesterday was my birthday which is the day I wrote Karin and Toushiro's death. Yeah. Please read my other stories! :D I love you guys!

Jiyuan97


End file.
